


[盾冬][狮狼]Get√Ready

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: PWP警告！！！有成人性描写内容。肛塞描写。





	[盾冬][狮狼]Get√Ready

巴基趴跪在床上，用手掰开臀缝。手指摸到入口处，扰骚地打圈，又慢慢插进并增加根数。他没料到自己会湿得这么快，以至于大号肛塞轻易就塞了进去。那个黑色玩具正在自己体内随着内壁收缩，刺激着积压多时的欲望。强烈的异物摩擦让他忍不住弓起背，又无法满足地重新瘫在床铺里。  
“这都怪你，史蒂夫。”他噘嘴自言自语起来。  
中午，史蒂夫在视频通话里告诉自己今晚回来。这是他们住在瓦坎达以来，史蒂夫出外勤时间最长的一次。  
他说:“你会为我准备好。对吗？Buck？”  
白狼当然准备好了，实际上他已经饥渴难耐。如果是约定今晚做爱，欲望就会在太阳落山时成倍堆积。如果更精确到晚上十点，那时间指针的每一格跳动都只会变成触发火山爆发的每个星火。

时间还早，也许在对方晚上回来用那根让人发狂的大玩意把自己操到神志不清前，自己该先放松一下，平复心情，也算是预习？他喜欢用义肢自慰，略带冰凉的坚硬触感既怪异又刺激。用拇指按压拨弄龟头，手掌套弄柱身，快感在慢慢将自己融化。后穴的强烈痉挛让他开始担心自己会不会把肛塞的圆环把手也吸全进去，那样清理起来会有点麻烦。  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”音调越来越高。  
在即将释放的前兆中闭上眼，傍晚花格窗的阴影在发烫的皮肤上爬行，他幻想着对方边帮自己打飞机边从抬起自己的双腿放在肩膀上抽插后穴。他忍不住呼唤起对方的名字。  
“Buck？”  
他愣住了!  
这不是自己的幻想。  
性幻想的对象史蒂夫比预期更早的出现了在门边!

高潮被打断让他有点不爽。他直白地打开着双腿，让对方看到自己被前液濡湿的小腹，舔着嘴唇笑着锁定对方野兽般的眼睛。  
“我以为你没这么快回来。”  
如果在几十年前，自己一定会羞愧地恨不得有地缝可以钻进去。而现在，白狼的第一反应是，对方会因雄性过剩的妒忌立刻来操自己。这点推测让后面更湿，黏糊糊地感觉让白狼挪到了下屁股。他转过身压低腰，前胸紧贴床面，尽可能抬高臀部。他用双手掰开自己的屁股，向史蒂夫展示着为他准备好的一切。  
“欢迎回家……”  
黑色肛塞的环形把手在肠肉蠕动下微微跳动，既淫荡又挑逗。早已硬挺的乳头在床面上不经意摩擦，他全身着了火，微微呻吟起来。一想到，史蒂夫现在正审视着自己，巴基忍不住兴奋地浑身发颤。  
“见到你真高兴，亲爱的。”史蒂夫走到床边，亲吻了下迷人屁股，笑着用食指弹了下肛塞把手，“但现在不行。”

“我现在要去先洗个澡。Buck，你可以继续自慰，用任何自己喜欢的方式取悦自己。但是，”他边盯着那个黑色的环，边脱下制服，“我要你保持现在这个样子，不允许软下去，更不允许射出来。”  
“我要你等着。等我从浴室出来，你还是这个姿势。我就会如你所愿地直接操你。整晚，我都不会再让你摸自己的老二。只要你有足够耐心，我就会用实际结果告诉你，你为我准备好会有多大的奖励。”  
“Bossy小坏蛋， ”白狼转头笑起来，越过自己肩膀看着对方，“如果你洗得太久，我就冲进去舔你那玩意，吸到你撕扯我的头发，单凭嘴让你射出来。看看究竟谁能忍耐更久？”他用下巴抵着床，双手划过自己的腰，缓慢抚摸着结实圆润的臀线，“别让我的准备浪费，亲爱的。”

厚重制服掉落地上的闷响让白狼发出满意的喘息，他忍不住向内又推动了下肛塞，用手肘支起上身，埋头用倒立视角看着自己不断吐出前液的阴茎。等待，尤其是等待的对象就在墙壁另一边，这太难了。他保持着小猫伸懒腰的姿势抬高屁股，满脑子都是对方滴着水的胸大肌。史蒂夫的身体完美得像座肉欲圣殿，令人膜拜。  
很快，他听到水声停止，又有布料的摩擦声。史蒂夫应该快回来了。这个推论刚掠过大脑，后穴里的异物就被直接粗暴拔了出来。而下一秒，想念已久的东西立刻填满了欲望的空隙。史蒂夫就站在床沿边，插进了自己。  
“我的天……这才对!这才对!”白狼满意地念叨起来。果然还是史蒂夫的老二才能让自己满足，粗大坚硬，烫得要命。  
“塞了多久？”后穴扩张得恰到好处，湿润放松，又很紧致。史蒂夫的语气像是在审视件陈列品。  
“从中午……你和我……通话结束后……”  
史蒂夫并没着急动，他只是又抵了两下，确保自己被肉壁整个贪婪吸住。“所以一下午都塞着？你带着小家伙去了哪？”  
“还能去哪？”史蒂夫的格外冷静让巴基格外烦躁。他甚至主动向后送了下屁股，“和Nat、Sam一起吃的午饭，大大方方和T'Challa聊了会皇家护卫队训练的事。”  
“Tool.”  
史蒂夫的这句脏话让巴基笑起来。  
“我不在的时候，自慰过几次？”史蒂夫趴在巴基背上，用低沉的声音厮摩他的耳朵，用缓慢地动作摩擦肉穴。  
“比我们正常……做爱次数……多那么几次而已……”  
“那还……真不少……”史蒂夫用力挺入，让巴基的呼吸更加慌乱。  
“还不是……不是因为，什么也比不上你的……你的……”  
“我的什么？”史蒂夫明知故问，巴基知道他就是爱怂恿自己说出那些淫荡词语来。  
“你那根巨大的小Stevie……”如果史蒂夫再不采取行动，巴基就要大喊，想命令对方更快更用力地操自己了。  
从背后插入更容易碰到巴基的敏感点，把他操射出来。往常，史蒂夫会控制节奏，在巴基陷入混乱前把他翻过身，从正面摩擦他，用不停地亲吻填饱他，帮他稍稍平静下来。史蒂夫当然不是想阻止对方高潮，他只想让对方多享受一会，让巴基因为自己快感加倍，为自己意识发狂到乱说胡话。但今天不是。巴基显然和自己一样，长时间的分别让不满足积攒太多，他没必要在今晚一开始就克制自己。  
白狼忍不住伸手去摸自己涨得厉害的老二。但史蒂夫显然不允许他这么做。史蒂夫拉起他的双臂，让巴基失去上肢支撑，空悬在床上。他将对方上身拉近自己，下身却更用力地向前抽插。白狼的呻吟立刻变得破碎不堪。  
“Stevie……”很快，他开始叫自己的nickname。一连串的yes,fu*k之类也无意识往外冒。手臂变成轴，被性器捣得发红颤抖的穴是支点与重心。开始时巴基还能随着抽插节奏主动推动屁股。他贪婪地想要更多更深，但很快他就变得只能被动接受。在史蒂夫的进攻下，快感的侵蚀着理智，能保持一点清醒已经让他花费全部力气。他浑身发抖，头昏目眩，被单纯的本能驱使着呻吟叫喊。手被对方控制着，后穴被不断猛烈的抽插，囊袋打在自己臀瓣上，耳边只有这些迷离响动。是的，自己就是对方嘴里的一件性爱工具。  
“Use me……”在眼底白光中，他毫无羞耻地完全射了出来。

“下次……我该在视频通话里要求你自慰给我看。”史蒂夫放松了手臂力量，巴基立刻滑落。他用头顶着床面，曲着背重新找回呼吸，就如同刚刚从一场窒息中逃离。  
“F** k.”巴基喜欢听史蒂夫在床上说些肮脏的性幻想，“我真想……让所有人知道……他们的美国队长在想着这些下流东西……”  
“ex，亲爱的。”史蒂夫在巴基背上亲了一下，“我也真想让所有人知道，冬兵是个多放荡的gothic doll。”  
“ex……亲爱的……”  
“我的性经验可都完全来自于你。你个好老师。”史蒂夫还插在他的身体里，享用着余韵痉挛的收缩。而且，巴基喜欢这样。  
“你很有天赋。而我真教得……相当不错。”  
史蒂夫笑着压在他身上，“我猜我们能继续了？”

“我们来打个赌。”白狼推开他，翻身骑上史蒂夫的跨。他捋了下额前的头发，抬眼看了眼墙上的木钟，“看10分钟之内我能不能让你射出来。”  
手指划过史蒂夫的肩膀，一路游走到手掌。他抬起对方的手，像吮吸肉棒一样缓慢，从上而下舔舐食指和中指，并故意露出舌尖。对方的精液还在自己身体里，他知道自己湿得根本不需要扩张，但巴基爱看史蒂夫被自己挑逗中招时，眼神里闪过的一丝焦躁。  
“你会自先射出来。我知道你有多敏感。”史蒂夫吞了吞口水，把双手垫在颈后笑了，“来吧！”  
巴基抬起屁股，让自己的身体移动到对方的轴正上方。他一手勉强握住史蒂夫的阴茎，一边小心送进后穴。他不想弄痛对方，更不想让自己高潮来得太快。但在大腿松下的瞬间，突如其来地充盈感还是让他打了个颤。巴基试图扭头回看，确定自己有没有好好完完全全吞入，但只看到自己荡妇般动起来的屁股。  
史蒂夫抬起一只手，开始揉搓他的前胸。巴基的乳头总是很敏感，即使经过一轮高潮，依旧坚挺着。粉红的小点在微弱光线里甚至都呈现点透明，随着臀部淫乱的摆动上下起伏，简直就是在对史蒂夫说，快点来操我，像操一只发情的母狗。巴基屈身俯下，像只野兽开始相互撕咬地亲吻。史蒂夫的吻唤起了内腔的一切欲望，他好想撸自己。但是史蒂夫不允许自己这么做，他得乖乖的。嘴唇分开的瞬间，史蒂夫开始用拇指和食指快速撵搓他的乳头。白狼立刻失控地后仰呻吟，露出白色脖颈。  
“看着我，Buck。”史蒂夫抬起双手抓住他。捧着他的脸，拇指掐在喉结上将他固定。  
自己被锁住了。  
巴基只能保持头部尽量稳定，双手撑在史蒂夫结识的小腹上，狂乱地抬弄屁股，上下套弄的同时，前后扭动。巴基想让自己冷静一点，哪怕只是十分钟，但他做不到。失去思考能力，只想取悦对方。他忍不住摩擦自己的敏感点，用下面的口疯狂裹住史蒂夫坚硬的肉刀。这场赌自己输了。他张口喘息，快感带来的缺氧和史蒂夫挤压喉结的窒息感让他甚至没法合上嘴。津液就从舌尖和嘴角流下来，滴在对方手上。史蒂夫立刻将右手三根手指塞进了他的嘴里。巴基毫不迟疑地吮吸起来，发出不断呜鸣。现在自己终于被史蒂夫完全填满了。  
“摸自己……Buck。”  
巴基条件反射地接受命令，淫荡地揉搓自己涨挺的胸。史蒂夫知道那是自己的敏感点，很快肉穴的收缩再次加强，巴基的扭动和呻吟几近疯狂。他绝望地想维持与史蒂夫的视线接触。对方的轻松笑容早就消失了，开始皱眉低喘，身体里的阴茎又肿胀了一圈。史蒂夫在因为自己而忍耐。无论生理还是心理，巴基也到极限了。  
“史蒂夫……我快要射了……”  
史蒂夫没回答，只是稍稍抬高了他。突然左边乳头被用力啃咬了一下，巴基毫无准备地完全射了出来。而后穴里滚烫的精液也告诉他，史蒂夫也完全射在自己身体里。

“你的不适期真可怕。”大量精液和体液不断从洞隙里流出来，巴基浑身瘫软，无暇去清理。再说也不用清理，他可没打算就此停住。看着对方又恢复精神的小Stevie，他抱怨了一句对方四倍长的持久力与四倍短的恢复期。  
“这么说来，我们是天生一对。”史蒂夫笑着，“准备好了？next round？”


End file.
